


Living Dog

by Sophin



Series: Frameworks that may NEVER have an end [1]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, alternate universe - wizard and wolverine
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 是个脑洞宅家法师×狼人崽崽总之是个崽崽舍命保护老师的故事
Relationships: Morita Takahiro & Yamashita Toru
Series: Frameworks that may NEVER have an end [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951150
Kudos: 1





	Living Dog

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么点狮子王的味道
> 
> 感觉也是个玩烂的梗

sxh是刚出生不久就被抛弃的狼人崽崽，被蹲在森林里隐居的巫师sngk捡到当成看家狗崽来养，毕竟一个人住在林子里几百年说不寂寞是不可能的，于是那天心情好看见肉团子就捡回家里。

狼崽被当成狗来养，该有的威风气场全停留在表面，几个月的小肉团稍微没看住就在后院刨土，把sngk埋好的药剂给刨了出来，一通乱咬，结果吞下什么药材导致身体迅速发育居然化成人形，sngk这才意识到这是一只狼人族的崽子，不禁怀疑自己是不是在林子里宅了太久导致当初看东西眼花居然没有认出这只稀有的物种。虽然如此但还是会为自己埋的药材感到心疼，于是拎着没能维持几秒人形的狼崽子的后颈一边揍他屁股蛋一边感慨自己捡到宝了，于是第二天马上开始给狼崽子上课讲法术，想着诶嘿这下子炼法咒的时候可以专心不被打扰毕竟有个狼崽当保镖了。

可就算是强行快速发育的狼崽子也还是一个狼崽子，which means脑子还是小屁狼的思维，由于体格发育了更加活泼兴奋，摇着尾巴三天两头上房揭瓦，时不时把sngk施了傀儡术养在家里的那些骷髅管家的骨架拆散或者打乱顺序不让人家好好干活，sngk骑着扫把都追不上去揍他，气的他不想说话，虽然也威胁他说再来就把他做成骨架，结果sxh摇摇尾巴摆出一副可怜巴巴我错了下次还敢的可爱表情给他蹭蹭他就没话说了。

有一次狼崽子把sngk做了很久的法术笔记给啃了，那可是几十年的心血啊，又气又难过，一下没忍住就蹲在前院哭的稀里哗啦的。sxh这下知道自己闯大祸了，又不敢靠近sngk，那天sngk因为过于伤心没有给他饭吃，虽然第二天还是没有任何变化，该喂的饭还是没少，讲课看书还是原样，但sxh知道他这下是摊上大事了，于是小心翼翼地把那些笔记的碎片找回来一点一点地复原，粘好之后用鼻子顶着推给sngk，试探着用鼻头蹭蹭sngk的手肘，sngk看见狼崽这样没有说什么，其实他可以很轻松把那些笔记复原，只是确实很伤心就没力气做这件事情，没想到sxh居然笨拙地给他粘回去，老母亲心态一下子就被激发起来就原谅他了，抬手蹭了蹭sxh毛茸茸的脑袋就当作是回应。

从此之后sxh上房揭瓦的行为稍稍收敛了一些，学法术也更加认真了，总之是个母慈子孝的快乐林间小屋的画面。

但故事怎么那么快就结束。过了十几年，狼崽子长成了英俊帅气的年轻狼人，抱着对世界的好奇想去周游世界，但遭到了sngk的反对，毕竟sngk本来就是想养一个保镖。两人为此吵了不少，在某一次争论之后叛逆期的年轻狼人二话不说背着自己的小书包跑了，sngk早就追不上完全发育的狼人，他也没打算追，看着sxh的背影消失在树木之间的时候靠着自家的门框叹气，反思自己的教育到底是哪里出了问题。

又过了几个月，sngk家里忽然有了访客，是北方的狼族首领的副手，说是在这附近找到了族人的气息，希望得到sngk的帮助。sngk一眼就认出了那是与sxh相似的气味，猜想大概是sxh的族人。但他怎么想怎么不对，因为这狼虽然看起来年纪大但跟sxh的气息还是差了许多，狼族是血统越纯正能力越强则气味越浓烈的族裔，按理说年长的狼应该都会比sxh的气味更加咄咄逼人。于是sngk撒谎说没见过附近有狼人，可能是自己的熬制的药材导致你的嗅觉出现差错。那狼也没跟着说什么就告辞了。

那狼离开之后sngk去当时捡到狼崽子的地方问那里的树精，树精说当时有一位女士把狼崽裹着泥土埋在湿地里就跑了，不久之后跟来一群狼族，但并没有在那里停留，sngk想大概是泥土的掩盖了狼崽子的味道，之后几天下雨把泥土冲开之后，狼崽子就暴露了出来正好被他捡到。sngk又问树精那位女士是否有回来过，树精摇了摇头，sngk猜想大概那位女士再也不会回来。

他忽然想起捡到sxh那年北方狼族发生的叛乱，先王暴毙，他的妻室也沦为阶下囚被处死，现在的北方狼族的首领是先王的弟弟，sngk没有见过他，但他忽然发觉sxh大概就是先王的后代，如果真是这样那么sxh必定是现在他们的眼中钉。

但是sngk没有办法联系上sxh，只好每天研习法术照顾药材之后在睡前给自己养了十几年的笨蛋叛逆狼崽子祈祷。

又过了几个月sxh回来了，说是路过回来看看他，带着一堆特产得意洋洋，鼻子朝着天摇着尾巴走进院子还差点被骷髅狗狗绊倒，骷髅狗狗摇着尾骨朝他汪汪地笑。

sngk拉着他很严肃地给他讲他的族人的事情，拉着他去找树精，再次回到小屋休息的时候sngk跟sxh说你现在还年轻，去别的大陆吧离这里越远越好，若是想要为你的母亲报仇你就在别的地方积累自己的势力，这里离北方太近了，你不安全，我不想卷入你们的战争。sxh犹豫了很久答应了，又很担心地问sngk要不要一起走，你一个人这几十年也就养花养草熬药材都没跟别人打过，你怎么护自己的安全。sngk气得掰过骷髅管家的手骨往sxh头上砸，边打边骂小狗崽子长大了就飘了看不起老父亲了，老子一百多年前可是整个大陆最令人闻风丧胆的法师，只是想要专研学术才蹲在这里的，你是不是太久没有被揍了。sxh靠着他优秀的狼人体质制住他的肩膀说没有没有，我哪里敢。

第二天sxh就离开了，走之前被sngk塞了满满一袋的咖喱干粮，还有一个法器，说不到必要时刻不要用，那里封存了我过去在战场上收集的亡灵，已经驯化好了，很珍贵的，但那毕竟是亡灵，仍是想要挣脱法器的控制，如果使用者无法保持冷静防御亡灵的攻击，那么很容易被反噬。sxh笑得爽朗，接过法器亲了一口说谢谢老师，我会注意的，说完转身离开，嘟着嘴心里笑开了花，走到前院门口还跟骷髅狗狗的尾骨击了个掌，sngk站在篱笆边上骂他幼稚。

没想到当天下午北方的狼族又来了，还是一支军队，因为sxh刚走气味还算新鲜，狼人首领就说sngk包庇他族的逃犯，要杀，于是两边就打起来了。还没走远的sxh听见sngk的方向有很大动静，很担心就往回跑，看见过双方已经打起来了，自己也以叛徒后裔的身份暴露在狼族面前，只能帮着sngk一起打。

sngk不愧是一百年前整片大陆最屌的法师，一波攻击扫一片就是念咒语比较久，期间就只能靠sxh掩护，不愧是优秀的狼人后裔，sxh虽然年轻但也很能打，sngk一边念咒语一边自夸自己的教育真是不错。但sxh只有一只，sngk也只有一个，狼族还是发现了破绽伤到了sngk，施咒语期间被打断是会反噬法师的，sngk虽然也能应对但由于还是太久没有实战受了不轻的伤害，暂时下线。sxh急了，对方人数实在是太多他不可能一个一个打，于是想起了sngk给的法器，站在暂时昏迷下线的法师身旁发动攻击。亡灵法器确实很厉害，一下子就把对面整个狼族给消灭了，也确实如sngk所说的那样难以在控制的同时保持自己的冷静，那些亡灵会无差别地攻击所有的活体，sxh所有的理智都用来保护昏迷的sngk，直到将那些亡灵都收回法器里。

sngk醒来之后差点又被气晕过去，这是他退休专注学术之后头一次见到如此大规模的死伤，他自己也伤的不轻，那些好用但是费体力的大法术使不出来，只好小范围地一片一片地清理战场，骂骂咧咧的又在哭。

醒来的时候sxh跪在他身边低着头，手里死死撰着刚给他的法器，他一碰就倒在地上流黑血，sngk知道他是被亡灵反噬了。收拾完尸体把sxh抱回炼药的地下室，给他画了符咒保持肉身，原本完整的灵魂被亡灵啃地零七八乱的，就连sngk也说不准能不能恢复，只好先等着。

过了好几年，sngk这段时间一直在做灵魂法术的研究，但是始终没有找到合适的解决办法，他每翻一页文献就抬头看一眼躺在法阵里的sxh，喝一口黑咖啡叹一口气又低头继续看文献，骷髅管家走路都不敢太大声。

又过了几十年之后，sngk发现亡灵的反噬根本没有办法逆转，他认命地把法器里的亡灵全部消灭做了了断，之后给sxh施了傀儡术，但傀儡是没有灵魂的，sxh剩下的灵魂也并不完整，只是得到一个长着sxh的模样的有肉身的骷髅管家，傀儡没办法说话，于是只能每天陪着sngk地下室里研究，或者帮着他照顾花花草草。

sngk经常领着sxh去森林里收集一些试验品，sxh乖乖地跟着他拎东西，年复一年。一路上听着sngk絮絮叨叨地抱怨sxh小时调皮捣蛋的破事，sngk说到气头上还会给sxh拍上几巴掌，而后又忽然意识到sxh并没有回应他的本能意识，他愣了一阵又转头继续领路，话也少了很多。

那天sxh跟着sngk回到小屋的时候被要求在院子里先处理一下带回来的东西，sngk自己钻进屋内叫骷髅管家给自己泡了一杯咖啡之后叫他出去给sxh帮忙，自己需要静一下。十分钟之后前院忽然一阵吵吵闹闹，像是有什么东西撞倒了院子里的盆盆罐罐，sngk担心有入侵者就跑出门查看，没想到却只看见sxh把骷髅管家的胳膊拽下来与骷髅狗狗玩抛接球的游戏，听见sngk站在门口的时候还转头面无表情地举起骷髅管家还是在晃动的胳膊朝他摇了摇，又转头去跟骷髅狗狗玩闹，吵吵闹闹地把院子弄得乱七八糟，骷髅管家无奈地看着自家主人求助。

sngk盯着他们看了好一会，终于撤出一个笑容跟骷髅管家说你把你的胳膊抢回来之后把他抓回来让他洗个澡，之后记得把院子收拾干净，我去做饭了，今天吃咖喱。

End


End file.
